


Grim Grinning Ghosts

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Seth and Kate are going through a bit of hard times when a sign of relief seems to come in the form of his mother. Jumping on the chance at a change, they hit the road to the elusive family estate but soon find that everything is not as it seems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I have other stories in progress :) 
> 
> I saw a mention somewhere about a Halloween story and then I binged The Haunting of Hill House and got inspired. 
> 
> The title comes from The Haunted Mansion, which is owned by Disney.

“Are you sure this is the right way?”

 

“According to the handwritten directions given to you by the mystery man.”

 

“Stop touching me!”

 

“Keep it down back there!”

 

“They won’t leave me alone!”

 

“I can’t see a goddamn thing.”

 

Seth leans over the steering wheel and peers out the windshield. The rain has been pouring down for a good fifteen minutes and the trees were so thick it seemed to be in a perpetual state of darkness. 

 

“Why don’t we pull over for a second?”

 

“Pull over where? Into a tree?”

 

Kate lets the paper drop to the floorboard and crosses her arms.

 

“Figure it out yourself. I’m just trying to help. I’m tired of you snapping at-”

 

“Ow!”

 

“What did I just say?” Seth arches his neck so he can see in the rearview mirror. He lifts his eyebrows as they go silent, then turns his stare on his wife. “You want to help? Shut them the fuck up! Can’t even hear myself think!”

 

“Real nice.” She gives him a dirty look as she turns to face the backseat. Four angry, hungry, exhausted faces stare back at her. She pins her own gaze on the oldest - their thirteen year old Nora.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” She begins to protest before Kate can say a word.

 

“Just keep them calm. I know we’ve been in the car a long time and you guys are being troopers. We’re almost there.”

 

“We don’t even know where we are.” Connor comments from the third row. His frown is etched as deep as his father’s and barely lit up by the glow of an iPad.

 

“Yes, we do.”

 

“Then why are you and Daddy fighting?”  Nicky tilts his head in confusion.  

 

“I don’t see why we even have to move in the first place.” Connor mutters.

 

“I think Stitch has to go to the bathroom.”

 

“I have to go too.”

 

“We’re going to be stopping soon. Why don’t you guys put on a movie? Nora, pick one and hand it over to me.”

 

“Nora picks the worst movies!” Connor exclaims.

 

“Yeah, they suck.” Nicky nods with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Don’t use that word. I will pick a movie then and I want you guys to behave so me and Daddy can concent-” she doesn’t have an opportunity to finish her sentence as Seth suddenly slams on the brakes and she flings forward against the seat belt.

 

“Fuck. Fuck! Are you okay?” All his anger and irritation is suddenly gone as he turns and cups her cheek, his eyes wide with concern. He clears his throat and looks back at the kids. “You guys okay?”

 

“What the hell was that for?” She hisses.

 

“I-I don’t know. Something ran across the road. A deer, I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“It had red eyes.”

 

“What?” They both turn at Evie’s whisper and find her staring out the window.

 

“It had red eyes. I saw it.” she says. She turns her head to look at them and her bottom lip wavers. Seth hangs his head with a sigh and begins to drive slowly.

 

“Honey, I’m sure it was a deer. It was just the light from the car reflecting off its face.” he says.

 

“It had horns too.”

 

“Those were antlers.”

 

“No, Daddy, they were horns, like a monster.”

 

There is a slight smirk on his face as he glances at Kate, who merely shrugs.

 

“Well, if it crosses our path again, I’ll make sure to fight it.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I promise. But you really have nothing to worry about.”

 

The rain that had been lashing at the car finally seems to let up and the trees seem to part to reveal a large property.

 

“Holy shit.” he eyes the mansion with surprise and feels Kate’s hand sneak onto his thigh. He squeezes her palm as the kids murmur in wonder.

 

He continues to drive the dirt path that wraps around the length of the property until they are in front of the main entrance. A young woman stands at the top of a wide stone staircase that leads to two heavy looking oak doors. She regards the car with an icy stare but makes no attempt to climb down.

 

“Some welcoming committee.” Seth mutters as the kids begin to flee the car. Kate raises her eyebrows and he grabs her quickly as she tries to follow the kids. “Hey, I’m sorry about- well, about everything. But I shouldn’t have yelled back there.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Really?” he looks hopeful and she pauses, then nods. He knows he is not forgiven. He lets go of her hand and she exits the car, calling at their children to stay close.

 

He cringes as Stitch jumps into an empty fountain, lifts his leg and pisses against the ornate spout.

 

The woman on the stairs looks like they are pests that need to be exterminated.

 

She only steps down onto the weed infested driveway when Seth exits the car.

 

“You’re late Mr. Gecko. And we were… unaware you were bringing guests.” She glances around his brood and sidesteps Stitch.

 

“I was… unaware there was a scheduled meeting and they’re my family, not guests. Who are you exactly?”

 

“My name is Ximena Vasconcelos. I am your mother’s assistant. She is waiting in the dining room for you. Please follow me.”

 

She turns abruptly and climbs the stairs back to the house. He exchanges a look with Kate as she rounds up the kids from where they’ve been sprinting around dead bushes in overgrown grass.

 

“Connor, hold onto the dog.” she says as their son grabs his leash. “And none of you touch anything you see.”

 

“Is this where we are going to live?” Nicky asks quietly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why can’t we touch anything?” Nora counters.

 

“Because we are guests here temporarily. You wouldn’t like it if someone came into your house and accidentally broke your important things.”

 

They start to climb the stairs but Evie refuses to move, her eyes locked on a window on what looks to be a third floor.

 

“Let’s go.” Seth prods her gently in the back but her feet are firmly planted. “Evie, come on,”

 

“I want to go home.” She turns her head to look at him with a pout. There are already tears welling up in her eyes and he sighs as he kneels next to her.

 

“I know. But right now, this is where we need to be.”

 

“I don’t like it here. It’s scary.”

 

“Well,” he licks his lips as he glances around the decrepit property, “your grandmother is older and she might not get a lot of help around here. It’s an old house. But you know what? I bet she would love it if you made a new garden here, just like the one at home.”

 

“There was a lady staring at me.” She turns and looks back at the window. Seth follows her stare but doesn’t see anyone.

 

“It sounds like there are a few other people who work here. They were probably trying to figure out why it sounded like the circus just came through. Come on,” he squeezes her hands gently but she shakes her head.

 

“E, it’s okay to be nervous but I promise you have nothing to worry about. Give it a few days and you’ll be running this place in no time.”

 

She wraps her arms around his neck and he stands with her in his arms. She keeps her face buried in his shoulder as they walk into the house. Kate rubs a hand gently over her back as he passes her.

 

“In here please.” Ximena stands in front of another door and extends her hand out in direction.

 

No one moves to enter the room and Seth sighs inwardly. It had been years since he last saw his mother. His children were unaware they even had a living grandmother.

 

He enters the room slowly and exhales as he spots his mother at the end of a long table.

 

“Seth,” She smiles widely as she stands. She seems to float along the floor as she walks to him. She reminds him of some character from an old movie - long, sweeping skirts, jewels dripping from her ears and neck, dark hair in a twisted updo. A far cry from the woman he remembers.

 

“Hey Ma,”

 

“It has been too long.”

 

“Yeah, it has.” he glances over his shoulder, gesturing for Kate to step in. She herds the other three inside and stands behind them with a polite smile.

 

“I am so happy to meet all of you. I don’t know why I assumed that you wouldn’t have a family. But when Ximena told me, it was as if I always knew.” she touched Seth’s face gently and her gaze grows sentimental. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks. So, uh,” he backs away to stand next to Kate, “this is the crew. Ah,  so, we’ve got Nora, Connor, and the twins, Nicky and Evie. Then of course, the master of it all, my wife, Kate. Guys, this is… this is my mom, Eliza.”

 

“I thought you said-” Nora starts but Kate nudges her in the back. Eliza laughs, a light, airy chuckle.

 

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure your father has had plenty to say about me.”

 

“Not really.” Connor shrugs. “We thought you were dead.”

 

“Connor!” Seth sounds outraged at the comment but his son just shrugs again. “Well, we did. I mean, he didn’t say you were dead. We just never saw any other family members before.”

 

“Well, I guess that all changes today. I’ve never been a grandmother before but I’m excited for the opportunity.”

 

“Thank you for inviting us to stay here.” Kate says. “We are… very grateful.”

 

“Of course darling! You are always welcome here! Now, I had some of the staff run up and set up a few more bedrooms. I told them to pick the ones closest to the room we set for Seth. I’m afraid they aren’t quite ready yet. I’m sure you’re all ready to rest after that long drive.”

 

“I really just want to eat.” Nicky whispers. He clings to Kate’s side and hides his face against her hip.

 

“That can be arranged. Let me go speak with the kitchen. Please make yourselves at home. This is yours now. Anything you need or want, you don’t have to ask. Feel free to explore.” Eliza sashays past them and tweaks Nora’s nose as she passes. She turns when she reaches the door and smiles brightly. “Welcome to Amethyst Falls.”

 

She pulls the doors shut and they close with a loud bang.

 

“Why do I feel like we just stepped into a  Bela Lugosi film?”

 

“Nora!”


	2. How Did We Get Here?

_Six Weeks Ago_

 

“I don’t even know where to start.”

 

Kate’s voice is quiet as she sits across from Seth. He sighs deeply and picks up one envelope, then tosses it back onto the pile.

 

He puts his head in his hands and digs his nails into his scalp. After a moment, he straightens up again, and attempts to sort the bills out.

 

“There is no way we can pay all of these this month.”

 

“We’re going to have to choose.”

 

“I don’t know how it got so bad.” she shakes her head.

 

“Shit happens.” he mutters. He opens a medical bill and chokes on his beer. “What the fuck! Tell me I’m reading this wrong.”

 

He passes it across the table and watches as her face contorts from confusion to horror.

 

“They couldn’t have sent that to the insurance.”

 

“It’s showing an insurance payment. This is our liability.” She circles a portion of the page with her finger and feels her stomach sink at the amount of digits she is seeing.

 

“Kate, no. There’s no fucking way.”

 

“She was there for a month.”

 

“I don’t care if she’s lived there her entire life! How the hell do they get away with this shit?” he leans across the table and yanks the paper out of her hand. He rereads the statement and shakes his head. “And these! Who the hell are these from?”

 

Within seconds, he is on the phone, grumbling to himself as he attempts to find the insurance claims in the mess.

 

“Customer service!” he snaps suddenly, yanking the phone from his ear. He jabs at the screen repeatedly. “Why do they ask for fifty fucking things before they let you actually talk to someone?”

 

Kate remains silent as she opens another bill. By the time a cheerful woman greets Seth, she’s opened several physician bills totaling over $2000. She sits with her hands over her mouth as she eyes it all.

 

To say they hadn’t had the easiest few months was an understatement.

 

It had started with Eddie passing away unexpectedly six months ago. The bar had been drying up long before that but finally went under a month after Eddie’s death.

 

The following month found them in uncharted territory when Nora suddenly became ill. It had taken forever and numerous doctors to find out what had occurred.

 

Now that they were all home and well and trying to get back on track, Kate was informed she was no longer needed at her job.

 

The bills were piling up and neither of them were bringing in money and the money they had saved was rapidly running low.

 

It was now a game of which bill was more important but some were necessary and others had second notice stamps on the envelopes.

 

“Well, can you tell me what the fuck is the point of having fucking insurance is if you don’t pay a goddamn thing?” Seth snarls, catching Kate’s attention. He stares his phone down, as though the representative will be able to see his glare. There is a muffled cough through the speaker, then the woman speaks again.

 

“Sir, I understand you are frustrated, but I will have to end the phone call if you continue to use that kind of language.”

 

“No! No, you do not understand that I am frustrated because you don’t know a god- you have no idea what we’ve,”

 

“You’re absolutely right. I apologize. I would be happy to go through each claim with you if you need clarification.”

 

“The only thing I need clarification on is why this is so expensive. The point of having insurance is so that sh-things like these are paid. It was an emergency!”

 

“Initially, it was. Per your wife’s benefit plan, those claims were covered  100% for your daughter. However, once they admitted her, that becomes an inpatient stay. That is a different type of benefit.”

 

“I get that! There is a maximum on the plan though, isn’t there?”

 

“You have a $5000 family deductible that needs to be met. Once that is met, then the plan will pay 80%. Your family out of pocket maximum is $15,000.”

 

“Well, I’m looking at a statement here that says that maximum was met. Why are we getting these doctor bills on top of it?”

 

“Can you give me an example of one?”

 

“A …. Dr. Matthews? I don’t know who that is. It says service date May 21.”

 

“Based on the claim that was submitted, Dr. Matthews is an out of network doctor. The maximum I described is for in network facilities and doctors.”

 

“What was this for?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“He charged $419 for something. What did he do?”

 

“We don’t have that information. It was submitted as a consultation.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Mr. Gecko, I am sorry, but many doctors located within the hospital do not accept insurance.”

 

“I have dozens of these bills in front of me. My daughter was in there over a month. Do you know how many people came in and out of her room? Half of them never even said a word or just looked at her chart and walked back out. Do you think it’s right that they do this?”

 

“You’re able to submit an appeal for the claims. If it is approved, there may be additional payment provided.”

 

“There better fucking be. You know, looking at this shit, I’m almost convinced they pretended like they didn’t know what the fuck was going on just so they could get more money out of us.” he snaps and taps the screen to end the call. He crumples the paper he is holding into a ball and throws it at the wall.

 

He notices Nora lurking outside the kitchen and he slumps against the back of his seat.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles when she walks in.

 

“What are you doing up? You okay?” Kate grabs her hand gently and she nods.

 

“I just wanted something to drink and there aren’t any cups in the bathroom. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll get you some water.” Kate stands as she pushes Nora gently into a seat. Their daughter sits silently and Seth feels a tug in his chest as he watches her eyes wander over the stacks of paperwork.

 

“Is this all mine?”

 

“No. Not all of it.”

 

“We don’t have any money.”

 

“We have money. We just have to be a little creative for the time being.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I have money from my birthday. You can use that.”

 

“Nora, no.”

 

“It’s my fault.” she says and he can’t find his voice to respond. His hand tightens over hers as Kate sets a glass in front of her and clasps her other hand.

 

“No, it’s not. You didn’t make yourself get sick. It happens. Lots of things happen. It’s part of life and usually, it would have been a little easier. Unfortunately, we got hit with a few things all at once. It’s going to sort itself out. It always does.”

 

“I- I keep hearing you and Daddy fighting. I don’t- I don’t want you to fight because of me.”

 

“We’re not fighting. And if we were, it’s not because of you. It’s- it’s- we’re more… angry at the state of the world.”

 

“You’re not going to get a divorce, are you? You guys sound like Megan’s parents did before they got a divorce.”

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

Seth suddenly stands from the table, then leans down to kiss Nora’s forehead, and plants a quick kiss on Kate.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I,” his voice cracks and he clears his throat. “I have a quick errand I need to run. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Seth,” she tries to grab him but he is in the hall and she can hear his keys jingle when he plucks them from the hook near the door, which slams a few moments later.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.”

 

“Hey Alice,” Seth glances around the strip club, then focuses on the redhead grinning at him.

 

“Honey, you look awful. Maybe I can fix that.” She steps forward, brushing against his chest, but he gently put a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back.

 

“I’m just looking for Carlos.”

 

“Oh. I’m not sure he’ll want to see you.”

 

“Well you won’t know if you just keep standing here.”

 

“Funny.” She sneers at him and walks off. He stands awkwardly near the bar with his hands in his pockets and tries not to make eye contact with anyone. It’s been so long since he was involved with anything like this.

 

Several agonizing minutes pass before she reappears.

 

“He’s upstairs. Take that staircase, first curtain on the right at the top.”

 

He follows the directions and hesitated before pushing the curtain aside. A young woman is in the process of giving Carlos a lap dance and he grins wolfishly as he sees Seth.

 

“Well, this is a sight to see. A Gecko on his own out in the wild.”

 

“Thanks for seeing me.”

 

“Any time amigo. Do you mind if I- or I could call another in,” he gestures to the dancer but Seth merely holds up his left hand, showing off his wedding ring.

 

“I’d appreciate it if I could have your full attention.”

 

“Come back in fifteen.” he pats the girl’s ass and she saunters off, stroking Seth’s chest as she passes. “Still married, huh? How is Little Miss Kate?”

 

“We’re - we’re okay.”

 

“Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?”

 

“No. We’re fine. We just… had some setbacks is all. Eddie died.”

 

“I heard. My condolences.”

 

“And Garrett wants his money still.”

 

“Debts don’t die just because the person does.”

 

“Yeah, I agreed to settle his affairs but didn’t expect this one.”

 

“C’est la vie.”

 

“Nora got sick.”

 

“Who’s Nora?”

 

“My oldest.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“A lot better. Hospitals cost money.”

 

“Get insurance.”

 

“Been there, done that. Kate lost her job last week.”

 

“That is a series of unfortunate events Seth.” Carlos laughs as he pours a glass of bourbon and passes it to Seth. He pours his own and takes a sip before shaking his head. “The answer is no.”

 

“Carlos,”

 

“You just admitted you have no way of paying these things. How can I trust you to pay me back? Especially after the last time?”

 

“The last time? You mean when you took my bar?” 

 

“You deserved it.”

 

“It’s one of the reasons I’m even in this mess.”

 

“You should have taken better care of your affairs. Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed Richard away. He always had more brains than you.”

 

“I don’t want your money.”

 

“Do you want a job? I think there is an opening for a busboy.”

 

“I want to buy into the game tonight.”

 

“Buy in is 5K.”

 

“I have it.”

* * *

It’s a little after 5AM when he finally returns home.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Kate jumps off the couch as he passes the living room. “Do you know how worried I’ve been? You fly out of here six hours ago saying you had a fucking quick errand to run. You weren’t answering your phone. I haven’t slept. I thought you were dead. Seth, look at me!”

 

He turns and she gasps at his swollen eye and busted lip.

 

“What happened? Where the hell did you go?”

 

“I went to see Carlos.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I thought I could get some money from him but he refused before I could even ask. I bought into his poker game.”

 

“How?”

 

“I was- I was doing so good. Kate, there was so much- and my last hand- there was no way that anyone would- and that fucking snake turned his cards over-”

 

“Hang on, how much-”

 

“I was just trying to help.” he holds shoulders and presses his forehead against hers. “I couldn’t just sit here and listen to Nora. I don’t ever want her or you or any of them to feel like they’re responsible. It’s my job to protect you guys and take care of you and this was the quickest way I could think of. I was so far ahead Kate. Thousands. Now it’s gone.”

 

“Seth. Seth,” she steps back and pushes at his chest to back him up. “What did you use to buy in?”

 

“Kate,” he seems to shrink under her stare and he shakes his head, “you gotta understand, I was doing this for you- for the kids.”

 

“How much was the buy in?”

 

“Five thousand.”

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“There was um, there was just enough left over from Eddie’s will. But he- he owed some people some money and they refused to let it go. I was trying to work it out. I didn’t want you to know about it if we weren’t going to be able to use it.”

 

“So, so what- what we had in the account is fine.” she says but he doesn’t respond. “Seth, if the buy in was 5, you didn’t need to touch the checking account.”

 

“I was running low at one point.” he whispers.

 

“How much did you take?”

 

He shakes his head and tries to turn away but she grabs him and fists the front of his Henley.

 

“Seth! How much did you take?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“What?” She feels like she’s had the wind knocked out of her and she stares at him in disbelief.

 

“I know. I know. I’ll get it back.”

 

“That was all we had.”

 

“I know. It was Carlos. He fucking - he fucking cheated Kate. I should’ve known.”

 

“You’re goddamn right you should’ve known! I can’t believe you.” She shoves him, then pushes him again and he stumbles backward. “That was all we had!”

 

“Kate, Kate, Honey, I didn’t mean to. Alright? I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t forgive you!”

 

“Kate,”

 

“I mean, it wasn’t ideal what we had left but at least we could have figured out some way to get through the month. But now there’s nothing! No! Don’t fucking touch me!” She jerks away as he tries to grab her. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

* * *

_Two_ _Weeks_ _Ago_

 

”Mr. Gecko?”

 

He cringes and closes his eyes as he unlocks the door to his truck.

 

“Seth?”

 

“What fucking now?” he mutters under his breath. He turns, expecting one of the bank employees to be following him. He hadn’t left the bank as calmly as he had hoped. Instead, he finds a man in a dark suit and sunglasses. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“My name is Brasa. I am an associate of Eliza Fitzwallace.” When Seth says nothing, he adds, “Your mother.”

 

“Yeah, I’m familiar with her. What the fuck does she want?”

 

“She has requested your presence at the family estate, Amethyst Falls. I have a letter from her for you.” the man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a dark purple envelope the size of a greeting card. Seth warily accepts it and stares at his name on the front, elegantly signed in gold ink. “She would have contacted you directly but the location of the estate is… out of range of many utilities. All the details are within the letter, as well as directions. She would be delighted if you were able to visit.”

* * *

“I don’t know.” Kate shakes her head as she rereads the letter. She sets the cream colored paper on the counter and takes a sip of her water. “How do we know it’s legitimate?”

 

“That is her signature and her insignia. I have a ton of letters from her that I found at Eddie’s. And this,” he taps the paper, where there is an intricate header with an A and F intertwined, “there’s a photo at Eddie’s with this design. The gate has this design in the rails.”

 

She doesn’t say anything as she stares at the paper.

 

“Babe, come on. Think about it. She’s got a shit ton of money.”

 

“I just think that it’s odd she hasn’t talked to you since you were nineteen. Before that she was constantly in and out of your life. Why now, twenty years later, is she trying to make amends?”

 

“Who cares? She can make amends by giving us money. From what I’ve heard, this place is gorgeous. Some late, nineteenth century mansion that’s been passed down through the family. That could be ours. We wouldn’t have to pay a mortgage anymore.”

 

“I thought maybe you’d have learned your lesson about putting all your eggs in one basket.”

 

“We’re making jokes about it now?”

 

“I have to restrain myself from smothering you each night.” she says, a stern glare in her green eyes. He swallows and she sighs, “I don’t think we should be taking off for parts unknown when we should be trying to get our shit back together. Nothing in this letter says she wants to give us a million dollars and a mansion. And what about Richie?”

 

“Who fucking said anything about him?”

 

“He is just as much her son. Legally, he would be entitled to her estate. All I’m saying is, don’t bank on this. We need to take care of ourselves, even if one day, we might have a piece of this. Besides, you never know, she could be one of those crazy rich ladies who leaves her fortune to a chihuahua. It’s been that kind of year for us.” 

 

“Well, at the very least, we could use a break. How does a road trip sound?”


End file.
